At all costs
by LadyMelieka
Summary: Harry and Snape are caught being naughty by Umbridge. They have to get married to avoid lots of trouble. Slash, set in fifth year.
1. Chapter 1

**OMFG it's a Snarry! Run and hide! Eeek! Lol. Yeah, I know. Who needs another Snarry in the world? I do. I've been dreaming this stupid thing up for months now, and I'm finally getting it going. I'm working on the theory that if I write it out, I can go back to dreaming about normal things… like my boyfriend. Who will never read this. Love you baby. But still I really think this fic needs to be written. For the sake of my sanity if nothing else. So read, enjoy, review… and pray that I can become normal again? **

**Umm… this takes place in Harry's fifth year. This fic does not follow the book's plotline, although some of the canon things may occur. Just to keep it sorta ok. Only they won't be major things. Well, I don't think so at the moment. I gotta get my hands on a copy of the book first, then we'll see. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything associated with it. I own the story, nothing else.**

**Warnings: Slash. Lotsa slash. Lotsa graphic slash.**

**Let the fun begin!**

Draco Malfoy watched as a Hufflepuff boy walked up to Harry Potter, and handed him a card. Harry glanced at it, smiled slightly, and nodded. The boy grinned and dashed back to his own table. "I wonder what that was," Draco mused, turning back to his dinner.

Harry glanced down at the card again. The Hufflepuffs seemed to be on a sexual rampage lately. He was fucking five Hufflepuffs tonight, two girls and three boys. Harry was a proper slut. He'd fuck anyone who asked. Hedwig flew in then, and deposited another card. Expecting another Hufflepuff, Harry nearly cried out loud to see the name, 'Severus Snape Slytherin House.' He glanced over to the professor in question. The man gave him an unreadable glare, and turned away. Draco noted all this with interest.

Harry waited patiently for Professor Snape to arrive. He was a little nervous, but Minerva had told him how excellent he was, last time she'd visited. In truth he was more nervous about the fact that it was Severus Snape. He pondered that for a few moments. He would soon be expected to give Snape pleasure. It was not something he had ever considered, but the more he thought about it, the less it seemed to bother him. It wasn't as though he was expected to marry the man! It was only a service, one that he had performed for many, and of course he hadn't exactly liked all of them. He had no more chance to think about it though, because Professor Snape had just entered the room.

"Good evening Professor." Harry said politely. In truth more politely than he had ever addressed the man before. Snape merely nodded at him. "Potter." Harry left his place on the edge of the bed, which he'd transfigured from a desk, and stood next to Snape. There was one thing he had to be sure of before he went any further. "Are you here to incriminate me Professor?" he asked, and Snape sighed heavily. "No, Mr. Potter, I am not here to expose your little, activity," Harry had to giggle a little at the wording of this, "I simply wanted to determine if the rumors are true." Harry hesitantly put his fingers on Snape's arm. He knew he had to tread carefully around Snape. "What rumors Professor?" he asked. Snape turned, finally, and looked at Harry, his eyes consuming the boy. "They say you'll do anyone, anytime, anywhere. They say you're the best there is." Harry smiled, pleased. "That's nice of them, isn't it, Professor?"

Snape caught Harry's chin with his hand, stroking the cheek with his thumb. "You're beautiful Potter," he said in a low voice, filled with desire. Harry turned his head, to kiss Snape's palm. "Please, Professor, call me Harry," he whispered. Snape growled softly, and lowered his mouth to Harry's, stopping mere inches away. "I could get fired for this… Harry." Harry sighed in disappointment. "So could Minerva," he murmured. "But I haven't told on her yet. I won't tell on you either…" he pouted slightly. "It's bad for business." Snape's mouth descended on Harry's, satisfyingly, hungrily. Harry knew a moment of surprise. Obviously the man had wanted him, or he wouldn't have requested his services. But Harry would never have guessed at the sheer intensity of the desire Snape felt for him. It was a heady mix, the lust of the man, and the surprisingly muscular physique that was slowly being revealed to him.

Snape kissed him again, and Harry was lost. He groaned loudly, and slid his hands onto the man's neck, pulling him in deeper, kissing harder.

Harry wasn't entirely certain what he was supposed to do here. He could usually read his clients desires easily, but as always, Severus Snape was an enigma. A very sexy enigma. He had a power to him, and Harry found himself getting very turned on.

Harry soon felt Snape pushing him backwards, towards the bed. Snape then pushed his engorged member against Harry's stomach, who gasped. "Professor! You're so big!" He stared at the man, with a small smile on his lips. "I like that." Harry smirked to himself as the flesh in question jumped with the praise. Snape managed another searing kiss to Harry's mouth, then he was tearing Harry's clothes off, turning him around and pushing him facedown on the bed, only to jerk back as they both heard a sound which would scare any normal mortal.

"Professor! Oh! I am going straight to the Headmaster with this! What an absolute scandal!"

**Haha! Cliffie in the first chapter! Don't you all hate me? On a brighter note, I'm not one of those people who demand reviews for extra chapters, so I'll have the next one up fairly soon. (Like as soon as it's written. And I need to write this damn thing, remember?) I do appreciate reviews though, like any self respecting writer, and I would appreciate feedback. But beware. If you flame, I'll get my boyfriend to flame you back. He doesn't read my fics but he loves me! He's done it before! I'm warning you! Mwahahahahaha!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey it's me again! Yep, I'm back with the eeeviiiillll Snarry! But hey, don't be fooled. I like Snarry myself. Think it's kinda cute. In a twisted kinda way. And it's funny trying to see how people can get them together. But anyway… not much else to say here…**

**Ok I've totally changed what this was. It was going to be an indepth love Snarry with lotsa chapters. However I've decided that my first chapter wouldn't make that easy, so I was gonna change it and make it short. Then I wrote chapter three, and I figured it might just be possible, but it won't be huge. So this will have a bunch of chapters, but not loads, like I was thinking before, and won't be quite as in depth. Just sorta funny and smutty, with some introspection thrown in. Love yas all.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything associated with it. I own the story, nothing else.**

**Warnings: Slash. Lotsa slash. Lotsa graphic slash.**

**Let the fun begin!**

Severus Snape and Harry Potter both turned towards the door, where the retreating figure of Dolores Umbridge had been standing moments ago. Harry swallowed, and sat down heavily on the bed. "That… that was Professor Umbridge, wasn't it?" He asked in a shaky little voice.

Snape's hands came up, to massage his temples. "Yes, Potter. It was. You need to get dressed, and we will go and see the Headmaster immediately. Perhaps our timely arrival will enable us the opportunity for damage control."

In Harry's distracted state, he didn't have a reply to that, and merely began searching for his clothes, while Snape retrieved his own.

"Professor? My shirt's ripped. Could you help?" Snape cast the spell softly, and they dressed in silence, which continued into their walk to Dumbledore's office.

"Mint potatoes."

Harry cringed as Snape uttered the password to Dumbledore's office. Once again, the kinds of sweets the wizarding world came up with astonished him. He'd never heard of mint potatoes before. He pushed it from his mind as he followed Snape up the stairs.

"An outrage, Headmaster! I demand you do something about this! Might I remind you that this kind of behavior is strictly forbidden? I understand that this is something you and Minister Fudge are indeed agreed on?"

Harry winced as Dolores Umbridge's unforgettable voice hit his eardrums. Snape on the other hand, looked the part of unfeeling potions master as he knocked on the door. Harry wished he had that kind of control.

When Dumbledore called permission to enter, Harry took a deep breath, and followed Snape inside to face his punishment. He only hoped he wouldn't be expelled.

Umbridge fairly cackled with glee as she saw who was interrupting, and turned back to the Headmaster without a word to them. "And here are the miscreants now, Headmaster, doubtless here to try and weasel out of the consequences their actions have brought to them! I demand that you take immediate action!"

Harry could see that Dumbledore was at a loss for words, and guessed that Umbridge hadn't gotten around to revealing who the 'miscreants' were.

Snape stepped forward. "Headmaster, if you will only give me a moment to explain-" Umbridge cut him off. "Explain what, exactly, Professor Snape? Explain that you were having sexual relations with a student, Harry Potter no less? I will be honest, I expected better from you, Professor!"

Snape opened his mouth in another attempt, but once again the foul woman wouldn't give him opportunity. "Or perhaps this is not what it seems? Perhaps Potter is showing his true colors, and was seducing the good Professor?" She turned to Dumbledore. "I have to say, I would not put it past the boy."

As Snape took a breath, to speak, he was interrupted for the last time, by the Headmaster himself. "I believe that will be enough, Professor Umbridge. Now, as I was saying, before the young men in question turned up, perhaps you have indeed grasped the wrong end of the stick, so to speak. Having seen who you are accusing, I am assured you have made a very grave, but simple error."

Umbridge drew herself up, her face red, a sneer curling her lip. "I am afraid I don't understand, Headmaster," she said in an imitation of her sweet voice, far lacking conviction. "Please, do explain the mistake you think I have made."

Harry gasped then, as Dumbledore whipped out his wand, and froze the woman in place.

"She will know nothing when she awakens." He said. "She will think no time has passed. But we must be quick. What exactly has happened here?"

Harry went red. He hadn't thought that Dumbledore would want them to explain it, and had no idea where to begin. He breathed a sigh of relief, when Snape took a step forward, and swiftly outlined the situation.

Finally Dumbledore sat back in his chair, face grave. "I see. So Professor Umbridge has not, in fact got the wrong idea?" Harry shook his head, aware that the old man was deeply disappointed in the both of them.

"Well. In that case, there is only one thing to do. You trust me to fully explain the situation to the good Professor?"

Harry glanced at Snape, who unfortunately looked just as clueless as he felt, but nodded silently, relieved to see the man do the same. Dumbledore smiled a very small smile, and waved his wand. Professor Umbridge came instantly back into motion, and Dumbledore smiled more widely at her. "Of course my dear lady, I would be happy to. You see, you are quite right in thinking that I am opposed to… a romantic liaison, between a teacher and a student, however there is one exception to the rule. I believe you know what I am referring to?"

Umbridge gaped at him for a moment, then turned to stare at Snape, then Harry in turn. "You are not seriously trying to tell me, Headmaster, that they are…" she trailed off, obviously flabbergasted, and Dumbledore shook his head.  
"No, of course not. You would have been informed if this was so, but it is coming up. I am afraid that, what you saw was most likely a mere case of impatience. Harry and Severus have been waiting quite a while for this, partly my own fault in failing to obtain the necessary documentation. I do believe they would have waited in any other circumstances. However, from what you have told me, you appear to have dampened their desire, and there has been no harm done. I assure you, I will make pains to acquire the documents I need at a speedier rate. We would not want any more of these little encounters happening before time, would we?"

Dolores Umbridge looked as though she had swallowed something very large, and when Harry snuck a glance at Snape, he didn't look much better. Obviously Snape knew what Dumbledore was rambling about, even if Harry didn't, and wasn't much impressed with the idea. Harry stayed silent, thinking that anything which would not get him expelled was bound to be a good thing, and he should count his blessings.

He realized then that Dumbledore was dismissing Umbridge, and he felt a shudder of relief as the woman left the room.

His relief was short lived as Snape immediately slammed his hand down on Dumbledore's desk and shouted, "Marriage!?"

**Yeah, yeah, I know, you all figured it out half way through Dumbledore's speech, didn't you? I know. But Harry isn't as smart as all of us. And I wanted to keep the word till the very end. Also, I was gonna have Umbridge still be there when it finally clicked for Harry but somehow she left… I love it when a fic writes itself, and all I have to do is keep up with it and type it onto the page. Harry's reaction in the next chap. Reviews are nice please?!?!?!**


	3. Chapter 3

**OH god, chapter three! What did you all think of the revelation? What will you think of this chapter? Lots of thinking. We'll get back to the good stuff soon, but as I said in the last chapter, I'm making it a good fic, so we have plot lines and actual content which does not involve smut. Grr me! But I'm working on that part too.**

**No warnings yet.**

"Marriage." Snape repeated the word, and Harry's knees went weak. Surely not! Surely that wasn't what Professor Dumbledore was suggesting. It couldn't be! There was no way!

"Professor?" He said faintly, and Dumbledore smiled at him, then at Snape.

"That's right my boy. You will have to get married."

Harry shook his head. "No, Professor. No, we can't. How can we? I'm still in school. I'm not old enough." He snuck a quick glance at Snape. "We're… we're both males." Snape's lip curled. "No one will think a thing of it Potter. Not in the Wizarding world. It's not an issue here as it is in the Muggle world. He lifted his considerable nose, and continued, "also you can't get muggle diseases like aids."

Dumbledore invited them both to sit down. "And as for your other imminently reasonable arguments Harry, you are old enough. A wizard can get married when he turns fifteen. Which, I believe you did over the summer? And as for your still being at school, why, that means little, as long as you are of age. If anything, it makes it easier for you to see your new husband." Dumbledore looked around and noticed one of the empty portraits on his wall. "Oh dear. I had hoped she would be here to offer advice, but no matter. As it is boys, we will need to get this marriage over and done with as quickly as possible, now that Professor Umbridge has become aware of it. She would certainly be able to get you both in a lot of trouble if we don't settle things."

Married. Harry suppressed a shudder, even as he heard an odd sound. It took him three whole heartbeats to realize that it was Snape chuckling. He turned to stare at him, horrified.

"Professor?" This was it. Harry was dead. Snape had snapped, and was now going to kill Harry. 'Well,' he thought, 'at least I won't die a virgin.' That struck him as insanely funny for some reason, and he began to giggle too.

For his part, Albus Dumbledore didn't laugh. He honestly didn't see the funny side to the situation. Here he was, trying to get his boys out of a lot of trouble, and they were laughing like it was one big joke on his expense.

Harry looked up at Snape again, considering. The man could never be called handsome, but his hair, which Harry had stroked extensively during that incredible kiss, was nowhere near as greasy or unpleasant as it's appearance suggested.

'Well, ok,' he thought. 'So I can bear the way he looks, and I obviously don't mind the sex side of things, I was perfectly free to refuse to see him tonight, I must be attracted to him in some way…' he marveled at how easily he could think that. 'I… he'd be able to protect me from Voldemort this way, and he might even have to be nicer to me in class.'

He would have laughed again, if he'd known how closely Snape's thoughts matched his. 'The boy is an insolent brat. But a beautiful one. He really is very good looking. And I am definitely attracted to him, or I wouldn't have asked to meet him' Snape shook his head and thought that meeting Potter tonight might have been the stupidest thing he'd done in a long time. 'I could tell by the way he was reacting tonight that the sex would be fantastic, and it would also be easier to keep an eye on the boy, to protect him like I always end up doing. But he would expect me to treat him better in class.' But Harry had been doing better lately, and Snape knew it, so he realized if he refrained from yelling at the boy, he might get better marks.

Dumbledore watched the two of them think, suspecting, but not knowing for certain the answer he was going to get.

"Professor Dumbledore? If Professor Snape promises to be nicer in class, I'll do it."

Albus blinked. He hadn't expected that, to say the least. He turned to Severus, and waited. "You already know what I'm going to say Headmaster," the potions master growled, and Albus twinkled at him. "I do, but Harry doesn't my boy, why don't you tell me anyway?" He invited.

Harry turned to look at Snape, waiting patiently. He let a small smile cross his lips as he the man scowled at him. "I agree Potter. I will wed you, and I will endeavour to be… nicer to you in class. But that doesn't mean you can slack off boy. You will be expected to work just as hard as ever." Harry's smile widened.

"Of course Professor," he said innocently. He wondered if he could get away with holding his new fiance's hand, but decided against it. He didn't want to get slapped. He tried not to laugh at that. He was going to have so much fun teasing the older man.

He tuned back in as he realized the men were talking again. "Who exactly are we going to tell Albus?" Snape was asking. "Obviously we are going to need allies if we are to pull this off. And certain people must be told in order to keep the story straight, and to avoid suspicion. What do you recommend?"

Harry stepped forward, and sat down in a chair. He realized this was going to take a while.

"I believe Severus, that the other teachers will have to be told. There will be two stories of course, some I am afraid, cannot be trusted with the truth, although we must stick to it as much as we are able."

Harry groaned as he thought of something, and both men looked at him. "Professors, how are we going to explain away all the people at school who could come forward and say I… made love with them?" He blushed using the strange expression, but not wanting to sound too crude in front of Dumbledore, who was frowning gently. "Are there… are there really that many of them?" He asked sadly, and Harry nodded. "Yes. Loads. But if Professor Snape and I are supposed to be longtime lovers, some of those people won't be able to contain themselves. They'll tell all and think to try and break us up. No one will be happy with me being with the professor."

It was Snape's turn to stalk forward and sink into a chair, muttering things like, 'stupid Potter,' and 'bloody Gryffindor slut.' He closed his eyes for a moment, and said, "you also have to worry about your friends. What will they do when you tell them you are going to wed the greasy potions master?"

Harry sighed. "you're right Professor. In the best case all they'll do is beat me up or shun me completely, in the worst case, they'll try and take it out on you, or rescue me, and get in terrible trouble."

**Well, there you have it, chapter three, and all of what I have so far. I will now be working off the top of my head, and if you expect delays you will only be able to be pleasantly surprised because delays are likely but I hope to have more of this up soon. And once again, I will try to make them longer. ******


	4. Chapter 4

**Yup, chapter 3, standard disclaimers and warnings apply, nothing else to say.**

"Ms Granger? Mr. Weasley? The headmaster wants to see you. Can you please go to his office immediately? The password is mint potatoes."

Hermione and Ron looked at each other silently, but nodded. "Of course Professor, we'll go right now." Hermione paused. "Um, does this have anything to do with Harry?" McGonagall looked surprised. "Yes, it does, how did you know?" Ron grinned. "It always has to do with Harry, Professor!"

"Hermione will have an idea Professor, I promise. She's gotten me out of so many scrapes in the past. Just wait, you'll see."

Dumbledore and Snape shared an amused glance, but otherwise stayed quiet. Then there was a knock at the door. Dumbledore called permission, and Hermione and Ron entered.

A sudden thought hit Severus just then. Harry would be reluctant to tell his friends about his soon to be husband. Smirking, he eased his way behind Harry's chair and set his hand on the boy's shoulder. Harry jumped, and his cheeks reddened, but didn't say a word. Severus was a little surprised, but he couldn't deny the boy did catch on quickly… most of the time. He looked over, but neither the girl nor the boy had noticed his hand on their best friend's shoulder.

He shook his head.

Harry jumped as Snape's hand landed on his shoulder. What would Hermione and Ron say? Then he realized that was the whole purpose. It would lead the way into the conversation. He felt a little better about telling them now. But oddly, his incredibly observant friends hadn't noticed yet. His face reddened as a long slim finger started stroking his neck. It felt very nice, he had to admit, and was soon unable to suppress the smallest of murmurs escaping his mouth. Hermione heard it and turned to him just as he closed his eyes and shuddered.

"Harry! What… Professor Snape?" She cried, and Ron stared speechless. The hand stroking his neck moved up to cup his chin in a surprisingly possessive gesture, and Headmaster Dumbledore chuckled. Ron collapsed onto the chair nearest him and stared at the old man. "Harry, why is… Professor Snape touching you like that?" Ron made a strangled noise at Hermione's question, and Harry laughed nervously. "I don't really know, Hermione," he stammered, "why don't you ask him?"

Severus groaned inwardly, trust Harry to make him responsible for telling them, but smirked at the bewildered expression on Hermione's face. "My apologies, Miss Granger," he said, "however, my fiancé is so… delectable, I simply cannot keep my hands off him."

Ron turned a delicate shade of pale green as Hermione hit the floor in a faint.

"F…fiancé?" He repeated, and Harry nodded slowly, sure his best friend was about to walk out the door. "Harry, you're marrying Snape." It was a statement, not a question. Harry nodded again, and Ron sighed. "I want you to know I don't like the idea," he said. "But there's probably a very good reason for it. So tell me about it."

Severus and Harry stared dumbly at Ron. Dumbledore, seeing their confusion, sighed and began relating the tale to the redhead.

"I always knew this would get you into trouble Harry, but I never thought it would be something like this! That Umbridge cow!" He exclaimed, then went red. "Er, sorry Professors," he mumbled.

"Forgiven this time, Mr. Weasley," Dumbledore said, "however I must ask you to be a little more circumspect next time. Ah, I see you are coming around, Miss Granger?"

"I don't believe it." Severus frowned as Hermione voiced her discontent. "There is no way that the Professor would marry Harry Potter!" She continued to try and explain all the reasons why they could not get married, and Severus had soon had enough. Bending down, he whispered in Harry's ear, "shall we give her a small show Mr. Potter? Let her see we are serious?"

Now this should have made Harry nervous, considering the kinds of surprises that had been thrown at him that night, but he readily agreed. "Alright Professor." He whispered back, and Severus cleared his throat loudly. Hermione and Ron both swiveled their heads around in time to see Severus Snape capture Harry Potter's mouth in a passionate kiss.

Harry found it impossible to stifle the moan that threatened to erupt when Severus bit down on his lower lip. His hand slid into Severus' hair and pulled him closer, tearing a similar moan from the man. Moments later they broke away, and Hermione breathed again. "Oh. My. Well, that does make a compelling argument."

She closed her eyes and visibly tried to calm herself, while Ron gaped at the two men. "Ok," she said after a moment, "We need a plan. People are going to object."

_Just a short chapter, I only wanted to get the Hermione/Ron confrontation out of the way… I promise the chapters will get longer, I hate short chapters myself, hopefully another one soon._


	5. Chapter 5

**I have affectionately dubbed this chapter, 'A Severing Of All Ties.' Lol, it didn't start out like that, but that's how it went, and I kinda like it now. Wraps things up pretty neatly if I do say so myself. I have now got the rest of this fic planned out, and I just need to find the words for the chapters. I hopefully won't lose the words like I do so often when I want to finish something. Well, you know the drill… here goes!**

"He's really doing it then?"

"Oh, wow, he's really breaking up with all of them?"

"God, he's in for some huge fights today!"

"I wonder why he's breaking up with them all?"

Harry studiously ignored the whispers that were following him down the corridor. Hermione had been right, he needed to break up with all the people he was seeing and give them one of two versions of the story Hermione had helped him work out.

"Harry Potter! I wanna talk to you right now!"

Harry winced and turned to see Anthony Goldstein advancing down the corridor towards him, frowning heavily.

"Hi Anthony. Let's go into this classroom here." Harry felt himself lucky that there was an available room for them to duck into, he really didn't want to have this conversation in a public place.

"Harry! What's going on? I heard a rumor that you were going to get married to Snape of all people?" Anthony's face was beseeching, as if he were begging Harry to tell him it wasn't true. The boy-who-lived sighed heavily. "I'm sorry Anthony. It's true. We're getting married at the end of the term."

The normally strong Ravenclaw gasped, and his lip quivered alarmingly. "Married? To Snape? But… I know you saw other people Harry, but I thought we had something special…"

Harry couldn't help himself anymore, and he pulled Anthony into a hug. "We… we did, 'Tony. We had something really special." He made a decision then, and stepped back a little. "I have something important to tell you 'Tony, and I want you to listen carefully. I'm going to tell you something not many people know."

He wasn't really breaking the rules, Dumbledore had given him permission to tell those of his friends that could be considered trustworthy, and he had considered Anthony among that number from the very first. He hesitated for a moment longer, then began his story.

"Oh, Harry. What a tale. And you're sure that there's no other way?" Anthony was attempting to keep his emotions in check, and failing miserably as he usually did. "Is there… is there anything I can do?"

Harry bit his lip. He knew what Anthony was trying to say. He looked away for a moment, absurdly touched at the other boy's willingness to marry him and spare him from Snape. Smiling gently, he leaned over and kissed Anthony's cheek. "I appreciate it love. But no. There's nothing you can do, and even if you could, I wouldn't burden you with something like this. I know you would never think of it like that," he added when the boy opened his mouth to protest, "but I would, and you deserve so much better than me anyway, someone who loves you, and only you forever."

Anthony cried as Harry led him out the door of the classroom, and delivered him to the care of Justin Finch-Fletchley. He'd sensed something between them before, if Justin played his cards right, he could easily win Anthony's heart forever. Justin had heard the story which, by this time had spread around the school. It was vastly different than the one Harry had told Anthony, but he knew the gist at least and he too kissed Harry goodbye on the cheek. He seemed to be taking it much better than Anthony, but then again, he had never been as close to Harry as the other.

"Potter! I wish to speak to you! Now!" The clipped tones of Professor Minerva MacGonagall were chilly, the other students in the hallway looked to the unlucky Harry, wondering what he had done to raise her ire. "Yes Professor," he said meekly, and followed her to her office, knowing she was going to demand every piece of information he had.

"So you accepted his… assignation out of, gratitude?" Minerva was desperately trying to make sense of what Harry had told her.  
"No, Professor, I accepted Professor Snape because he wanted me. Not because I'm Harry Potter, not because he loves me, but because he desires me. For me. And so I accepted. I don't regret it. If professor Snape hated me he wouldn't have saved my life all those times."

Minerva shook her head. "But Harry," her voice was softer now, a little less angry, less hurt. "Harry, there is no shortage of people who desire you, if you wished for affection, of your own, all you had to do was ask." Harry smiled at her, shaking his head, she still didn't get it.

"No. Don't you see, Professor Snape doesn't love me, and I certainly don't love him! But he doesn't hate me either. If he did, he wouldn't have saved my life so many times over the years. It wasn't the affection I wanted. It was how much he wanted me. He desires me. And I wanted him. I still do. So I accepted. I had a choice, and I made it. I suppose in a way, all this is my fault."

Minerva hugged him hard. "It's not your fault Harry. It is Madame Umbridge's fault for being an interfering… woman. Do not think you are to blame, never think that!" She pulled back. "I will miss you Harry. I will miss our time together, and I will miss knowing you better than any member of staff including the headmaster. However, I wish you luck."

Harry was glad to get out of MacGonagall's office. It had been incredibly painful to say his goodbye's to the woman.

"Harry Potter!" He winced. He really did not want to talk to Cho Chang right now.

"Hi Cho. How are you?" He managed a polite smile, which faded quickly at the look on her face. "Harry how could you?" She exclaimed. "I don't believe it! How can you possibly be marrying that git Snape? Is he forcing you to do it? You tell me and we'll go to Dumbledore! He'll fix it!" Harry sighed. Cho was one of the people he knew he definitely could not tell the truth. "I'm sorry Cho. He's not forcing me to do anything. I… I want this, I truly do. Please, don't make a fuss." Her gaze turned calculating. "But… surely you aren't going to be faithful to the bastard? We'll still have our appointments together?"

Harry shook his head. "We won't Cho. I'm breaking it off with everyone. I am marrying Snape and I will be faithful to him. Nothing you can say will make me change my mind." Cho snarled at him. "What? I can't believe this! I…" she cut herself off and lunged for him, stretching her arms out to grab hold of him, only to be cut off half way.

"Miss Chang, if you don't mind, I would appreciate it if you did not molest my fiancé." Harry's eyes widened and he turned to see Severus Snape with his wand out, stopping Cho from coming any closer.

When tears started rolling down her cheeks, Harry knew he was safe. "You can let her down now Professor. She won't hurt me now." He directed a look towards the girl. "Will you Cho?" She shook her head sadly, and was released.

"I'm sorry Harry," She said mutedly. "I just, I was so angry, I wanted to lash out at something. I really am sorry."

Surprisingly, he believed her. "It's ok Cho. But you have to realize, it's over. But not just between the two of us. Between me and everybody. I would never cheat on my husband."  
She nodded, and seemed to regain some of her composure. Walking slowly so as not to enrage Snape anymore, she hugged him gently. "Alright Harry. And I really am sorry." With that, she smiled and walked away. Harry turned, only to find Severus still standing there. "Professor?" He asked softly. "Did you want something?"

Severus found his body warming at the tone of voice Harry had used, but he quickly shook himself out of it. He wanted to talk to Harry about what he'd just overheard.

"Potter, I wish to speak with you. Can you come to my office now, or are you still… busy?"  
Harry sighed. "No, I think I'm done Professor. I can come with you now." He smiled hesitantly up at the man, who turned and swept off to the dungeons, leaving Harry trailing in his wake.

"Take a seat Potter."

Harry obediently lowered himself into the nearest chair, watching Severus take another. "What did you want to talk about, Professor?" he asked, and Severus sighed.  
"I wanted to ask you, Potter, whether you meant what you said to Miss Chang about being faithful to your husband."

Harry stood up. "What are you saying exactly Professor?" His eyes glinted with an emotion Severus couldn't quite place. "I am asking you Potter, whether you told her the truth, or whether you were saying it merely to get her off your back."

Harry gasped in shock. "I was telling her the truth, of course! What, did you think I'd marry you and keep seeing people on the side or something? How stupid!" He took a deep breath and turned away. "I guess I see now exactly how much you trust me Professor. I thought we could make this work, but if you don't even trust me to be faithful to you, then maybe we should call the whole thing off."

Severus sat for a moment, too astonished to even move. He'd never imagined Harry would react like that. In truth, he'd imagined the boy would tell him that he was breaking up with most of his lovers, but keeping some few of his favorites to play with when he got bored with his husband.

"I… I apologize, Potter. I… underestimated you it seems. Please, forgive me."

Harry turned slowly back to Severus, surprise evident in his eyes. "Really?" He frowned, obviously still not convinced. "You accuse me of cheating on you before we're even married and expect me to forgive you as soon as you apologize? Sorry Professor, but it doesn't work that way. You need to prove you're really sorry."

Severus took a long hard look at the expression on Harry's face. "I… I see." He stood up and moved to stand in front of the boy. "Harry." He touched the boy's face, smiled just a little as the boy gasped. "Harry, you must believe me. I truly am sorry. Let me make it up to you."

Harry was still wondering at that odd little smile as Severus closed the distance between their mouths. He gasped and moaned as Severus thrust his tongue deeply into his mouth, a hand sliding around to cup the back of his head. Harry's arms moved of their own accord to wrap around Severus' waist, pulling him closer even as the older man deepened the kiss. The hand not tangled in Harry's hair moved around, and slowly slid up the front of his shirt, Harry hummed blissfully into the kiss as Severus gently pinched his nipples, grazing his nails over the now hard little nub.

"Fascinating as this is, Professor, Harry, I think you should probably cool it off just a little, the Headmaster won't be happy if you guys go too far before the wedding."

In his dazed state, Harry found it a little hard to focus on the blur of frizzy hair that was his best friend. "…huh?" He managed eventually. Severus though, was a little more coherent. "Miss Granger. Do you have a reason to be interrupting us, or were you just trying to protect your friend's considerably questionable virtue?" Even Harry blushed at that one.

"Sorry Professor, but Professor McGonagall wanted me to find you. She wants to talk to you. She said it was very important."

If possible, Harry went even redder. "Uh-oh." He turned to Severus, who had quirked his eyebrow up. "Uh-oh? And what, pray tell, is the problem, Potter?"

Harry grimaced at him. "Don't let Professor McGonagall bully you sir. She's going to insist you protect me and treat me as well as you're able to make up for wanting me but not caring for me. If you just agree with whatever she says you should escape unharmed, even if what she expects of you is ridiculous. It's just because she's upset over losing me to you. Oh, she'll probably tell you not to fix my potions scores anymore, that you'll have to be fair about it from now on."

Severus blanched, and Hermione gasped, outraged. "Professor? You were deliberately lowering Harry's potions scores? But why?"

Severus sighed, and stepped away from Harry, putting a small distance between them. "I was doing it for him. Surely you have wondered why Ha-Potter's scores never increased, even though he was obviously improving in potions? He is a natural for some one who grew up with muggles, nearly as good as yourself, Miss Granger. I had to keep his scores lower than normal, to keep him off the radar, so to speak. Harry Potter should not be brilliant at everything. If the minister of magic had found out about Harry-Potter's abilities in potions, he might have tried to pass the boy off as a genius and have him moved to a so called 'better' school, where there would be no one to protect him. Do you see now?"

Hermione nodded mutely, then pointed at the door. "Professor McGonagall, sir. She wanted to see you immediately."

Severus nodded, and left.

**Alright, I'm not going to have the McGonagall Snape confrontation that has been mentioned here and came completely out of nowhere by the way, as with all that stuff about Harry being a genius at potions. Sorry, but it just wandered in, and has absolutely no relevance to anything else in the story, so it's not going any further. I'm finally stepping along, because my friend Bec is demanding I finish my stories, and that's the motivation I need. Demand away my friends!!!**

**PS, I told you they'd get longer!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok, just a quick note here, I wanted to address the issue of the Dursley's. This is one thing that I am going to keep canon. The abuse Harry receives from his muggle family is one thing that gets played up a lot in fics, and I quite like that idea usually, but in this fic, the only abuse he gets is what has happened in the books so far, and come on, let's be honest, if Harry was sexually abused, he'd hardly want to have sex with everyone, so it doesn't really fit.**

**Read and review.**

"I suppose you want the entire Weasley family there?"

Harry nodded. "Yes please Professor, they're like my own family in a way. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley are like my parents, and all the rest my brothers and sister. I'd really like them there."

Severus frowned at him. "What about your muggle family? May I presume that you want them there too?"

Harry's eyes widened, and he shook his head franticly. "No!" Then he took a deep breath, and continued more calmly, "no, Professor, I don't want the Dursley's at my wedding." He managed a little smile then. "But they wouldn't come even if I invited them. Not only do they hate me with a passion, but they despise anything magical. They tried to squash it out of me as a child, and hated me even more when I turned eleven and they realized it hadn't worked. Plus, the fact that I'm marrying a man would horrify them even more. They don't like… gays."

Severus frowned. He could tell Harry had been about to use a different word. Still, it hardly bothered him. "Very well, I shall inform the Headmaster that in no way are your muggle family to be invited to the wedding. He is in charge of the invitations," Severus explained when Harry looked confused, "and if we didn't specify not to invite someone, he may invite them thinking we forgot."

Harry shuddered. "Alright Professor, we'll tell him then."

Severus frowned again. "I have yet another question, I'm afraid. Are you keeping your own last name?" This question came as a total shock to Harry.

"You mean I have a choice?" Severus nodded.

"Of course. You in fact have three choices. You can stay Harry Potter, You can become Harry Snape, or you can insist on an unsightly meshing of both names, becoming Harry Potter hyphen Snape, with your name first simply because Potter comes before Snape in the alphabet. That's the way it works."

Harry sat thinking for a moment. Finally he said, "I don't really like the idea of being Harry Potter-Snape. It's too long. But I don't want to be Harry Potter anymore really, so I guess I'll take your last name. Harry Snape is only remarkable to people who know us." He smiled at his fiancé. "There. Problem solved. My name after the wedding will be Harry James Snape."

Severus winced, as if he'd heard something dangerous was coming. "If your father was alive today he would kill me for even suggesting such a thing," he commented, and Harry touched his hand. "Professor, if my father was alive today, I wouldn't have been a slut, and we would not be getting married." The older man let out one of his rare chuckles. "You have a point, Harry Snape." On an impulse, he leaned over the table and planted a kiss on Harry's lips, completely surprising the boy, who blushed.

"Harry. We still have a lot of work to do. You still need to tell me who is invited to the wedding, we need to agree on vows, and what kind of robes we will wear."

Harry scrunched up his nose. "But I'm bored Professor! Why don't I just write out a list or something and give it to the Headmaster?"

Severus shook his head. "I'm sorry Potter, but I need to see everyone on the guest list so that someone who shouldn't be invited doesn't turn up. I have quite a few enemies. It is actually easier to do this together than to have you rewrite your list all the time."

Harry groaned.

"Ron? I'm scared. I'm getting married. At fifteen. To another man. Ok, I'm not scared. I'm terrified. What do I do? Oh, god… I'm going to be sick."

Ron Weasley watched, vaguely amused as his best friend rushed of to the bathroom to be sick. Again. "Don't get spew on those robes!" He called. "They cost you a bloody fortune!"

"Oh, honestly Ronald!" Hermione said from behind him. "As if Harry cares about that. A simple cleaning charm will fix that!" She brushed her hand over her pale green skirt to smooth it down, and reached out to rub a smudge of dirt off Ron's cheek. "There. Now we look presentable. Oh, Luna! You look absolutely beautiful!"

Luna Lovegood smiled, and spun around, making the skirt of her own pale green dress flare out nicely. "Yes, this is a very lovely dress, isn't it? I was worried when I saw it, because you and I have such different styles, and it suited you so well. I would have hated to ruin Harry's wedding by wearing a dress I looked terrible in."

Hermione smiled. "Harry would have changed it if you hadn't looked fabulous in this dress Luna. He would never make the bridesmaids wear something that didn't suit them."

Ron snickered. "How did Harry end up being the bride anyway? I never would have expected him to give in to that, even if it did only mean wearing white robes and having bridesmaids."

"We ended up drawing straws, Mr. Weasley. You are right, he didn't give in, not until we had the Headmaster help us. The only reason we convinced him it was alright was when we told him he'd still be called husband in the ceremony." Ron gulped, and turned to see Severus Snape right behind him. "Oh, hi, Professor," he said weakly, "lovely day for a wedding, isn't it?"

Severus smirked down at him. "Where is my bride?" he asked, and Ron pointed weakly towards the bathroom. Severus sighed, and pulled a potion vial from his pocket. "I thought he would need this." He muttered, and stalked off, calling over his shoulder, "I'll bring him in. You should all go and take your places." He swept into the bathroom to the sounds of Hermione ushering her friends into the hall.

"Potter? Are you in here?" Severus' call was punctuated by the unpleasant sound of retching, and he followed it to the last stall in the row, where he found his fiancé hunched over the bowl. "Hi Professor," the boy uttered weakly, gulping, and standing up slowly. "I guess I'm ready now."

Severus sighed, and handed the potion to Harry. "This will settle both your stomach and your nerves. Drink it quickly, we're going to be late."

Harry took a deep breath, and swallowed the potion. He began to feel better immediately. "Thank you Professor. Let's go then."

Severus stopped him with a hand on his shoulder. "One moment more, Potter." He said, waving his wand. Harry's mouth freshened, and his robes once more looked immaculate. He smiled ruefully. "That's much better Professor. I really needed that."

Severus nodded, and took his hand. "Then let's go."

"Do you, Harry James Potter take Severus Alexander Snape to be your lawfully wedded husband, to love, cherish and protect with all of your life and magic?"

Harry blinked a little at the love part, but answered quickly enough. "I do."

"And do you, Severus Alexander Snape take Harry James Potter to be your lawfully wedded husband, to love cherish and protect with all of your life and magic?"

Severus' pause was nonexistent. "I do." He said smoothly.

"Do either of you wish to bond?"

Harry looked at Severus, unsure of what that meant. The man shook his head quickly, and turned to the official. "We ask for the time of one month, in accordance with prevention act 7439, before engaging in the bonding ceremony."

The man nodded at them. "I now pronounce you married. You may kiss."

Harry's breath caught when he saw Severus' face as they turned to each other. The look on the man's face was incredibly tender. Harry found himself unable to move even as Severus bestowed the sweetest kiss Harry had ever received upon him. When they pulled back, Harry felt like his insides had turned to mush. He turned to walk out of the hall with his husband, and saw the many teary eyed guests who watched him swoon, and he blushed.

"Come on, let's go," Severus whispered, tugging on his hand. Harry followed him obediently.

"That was the most beautiful wedding I've ever been to Harry!" Ginny was chattering away at his side, but he wasn't really listening to her. He 'hmmmed' absently, still searching the great hall for Severus. His new husband was supposed to have been here by now, and Harry was getting worried. His gaze landed suddenly on a head of black silky hair, and he took off, barely getting an excuse out to Ginny.

"Time to go." Harry said softly as he walked up behind the man, who turned, startled.

"Well, finally. I thought you'd never come in." Severus took Harry's hand in his, and started them towards the podium where they would say goodbye before retiring for the night. Harry glared at him. "Me? I've been over there with Ginny for the last half hour, trying to find you!"

Severus chuckled. "My apologies. It seems we simply kept missing each other then." Harry nodded. "Yeah, probably."

"Attention please everyone. Professor Snape and his new husband have a few words they would like to say before retiring for the night." Dumbledore paused for the catcalls of Fred and George Weasley. "So, if they can have your attention for a few moments, we can get back to the festivities momentarily. Thank you."

Harry stepped forward, taking a deep breath. He and Severus had agreed that he would go first. "Um, well, I'd just like to thank you all for coming to my wedding tonight, and tell you all how grateful I am that you turned up. You are the people who are closest to me in the world and your support means everything to me. Thank you for coming."

He stepped back and barely listened while Severus said his piece, and was surprised to find himself being led out the back of the Great Hall.

He had no idea where they were going, but followed his husband blindly, trusting the man not to lead him astray.

When they reached the dungeons, Harry began to suspect where they were going, and when they stopped outside a familiar door, he was really confused. "Why are we at your office, Professor?" He asked, and the man laughed, a sound he was slowly getting used to. "Because we must go through my office to get to my personal quarters, Potter. We will be adding a new door later, to make entrance easier for you, but for the moment, this is the only way in." He glanced down at the boy and said, "you are the only person other than a staff member who knows where they are. Please do not spread it around."

Harry nodded silently, and Severus opened the door, leading him through.

When he opened the door on the opposite side of the room, Harry peeked through to see a sitting room. There were more doors, and Severus took him on a small tour, showing him the bathroom, bedroom study and small potions lab.

Then they returned to the bedroom, and sat down.

"So, Potter, what do you think of our rooms?"

Harry smiled. "I think they're absolutely beautiful Professor." He leaned in to kiss the man, who put his hand on Harry's cheek to stop him.

**Argh!! Cliffie for you!!! Squee!! I know what's happening next!!! LOL. **

**For anyone who is interested in prevention act 7439, I'll be explaining it in a few chapters. I'm not sure if I'll go really in depth or not, but it will cause problems and be explained at least. **


	7. Chapter 7

"Professor?" Harry's eyes were wide with confusion, and not a little hurt.  
"Potter. We're married now. I think in private it would be appropriate to call me Severus." Harry relaxed.

"Oh. Ok. Um Severus? Does that mean you should call me Harry all the time, not just sometimes?" The boy blushed as Snape glared at him, fearing he'd been too forward, but the man just sighed. "Yes, I suppose that would be acceptable. Now, I believe we were about to start something?" He stroked down Harry's face, leaving his hand sitting on the boy's shoulder.

Harry bit his lip, and took a breath. "Pro… um, Severus, I was wondering, what would happen if we did the bonding ritual now, instead of waiting for a month?"

In his shock Severus fell back on teacher mode. "Uh… in every documented case of a couple bonding before the time is up, there was conception."

Harry gasped and Severus continued, "you know of course that the bonding ritual includes intercourse, well studies have proved that not waiting the full period of time between marriage and bonding, increases the potential of pregnancy to the point that not to conceive is the uncommon occurrence."

Harry's face was white now. "So… if we bond now, one of us will get pregnant?"

Severus smirked, and looked down at Harry's stomach. "Yes." The one word from Severus sent shivers down Harry's spine. He had just effectively told Harry who would be dominant in their relationship, something that hadn't been talked about. But as he thought about it, he realized he liked the idea of being submissive to Severus. An image of himself, under Severus both naked flashed through his head, and he was surprised how much he liked the idea. On a hunch, he imagined himself pregnant.

Severus watched, confused, as Harry closed his eyes and smiled. "Severus." The boy looked over at him, smile still playing over his face. "Let's do it." Severus was really confused now. "Do what?" Harry leaned over and touched Severus's face gently. "Let's bond now. Let's make a baby." Severus didn't have a chance to react as Harry kissed him. He took a split second to review his options before he kissed Harry back. If the boy thought he could handle a baby, Severus was willing to give him one.

Severus's hand was suddenly on Harry's belt. Harry pulled back a little, staring at Severus long enough for the man to worry. "Harry?" He said softly, "Are you having second thoughts?" Harry shook his head and grinned. "No." he breathed as he unbuckled his belt and pulled it off, reaching for Severus' eagerly, divesting him of it with ease.

Severus groaned and pulled Harry against his body once more, hands sliding to Harry's backside, kneading it gently. Harry moaned and wriggled against him.

That was enough for Severus who gripped Harry tightly and pulled their shirts off, before starting on their pants. Harry shuddered but stayed still, merely pressing kisses to whatever part of Severus he could reach.

Very soon they were naked, and that stopped them for a moment.

"Harry. I will give you one last chance, before I start the ritual. Do you really want a baby now? How will you raise it, with school and with Voldemort?"

Harry shook his head. "I'll work it out Severus. I know I can make it work."

Severus paused a moment longer, then slowly pushed Harry onto his back on the bed. The boy automatically spread his legs, and Severus groaned, and lowered his mouth to Harry's erection, sucking on it slowly, repeating the words of the bonding ceremony in his head. He was proficient in wordless and wandless magic, so he could effectively start the ritual now. If Harry's cries of pleasure didn't cause him to lose his place. The boy arched his back, pushing himself deeper into Severus' mouth, and the man grinned as he began the humming part of the spell. Harry screeched his pleasure and came explosively into the man's mouth, just as Severus closed of the first part of the ritual.

"Very good timing Harry," he murmured, crawling over the boy and kissing him deeply. "How did you know to come at exactly that moment?"

Harry opened his eyes and stared at the man. "I… you told me to. I heard you. You said, 'come for me, come for me now.' And that pushed me over the edge. I couldn't _not _come after that!"

Severus frowned, putting on a confused act for his new husband. "How very odd that you heard me say something when I had my mouth very full. Don't you think so?"

Harry stared at him confused, so Severus explained, "I only ever said the words in my head, Harry. If you had heard them, the first part of the bond worked. If not, I would have needed to do other things, or possibly have you return the favour. But it was fine."

Harry's eyes darkened. "Oh, any time you want me to return the favor Severus, you just say the word and I'll be happy to." He smiled at the look on his husbands face. "But you said the first part of the bond. I take it there's more? Do you think we can continue?" Severus smirked and kissed the boy deeply, enjoying hearing him moan, even as he felt the boy's member stir again.

"Hmmm," Harry moaned as Severus began sucking on his nipple, then gasped and cried out as the man slowly pushed two fingers inside him, scissoring them, rubbing them all around and prodding not quite gently at his prostate. "Oh, Merlin, Severus! Please, more!" Harry cried, and was gifted with another finger which appeased him for a few minutes, but soon had him gasping when all three disappeared from his body. He keened at the loss, which turned to a scream of ecstasy when Severus thrust into him. The man stilled. Confused, Harry opened his eyes and watched, fascinated as Severus began chanting.

"_Adigere componere_

_Noster animus et noster caput_

_Adigere componere_

_Noster magicus et noster vitas_

_Donare noster potestas_

_Dat ille alter dat pars_

_Coniungere nos duo et_

_Creare nos duo iterum as unus"_

The words went in Harry's ears, and he was astonished to find he understood every word. His latin had never been that good before. Then Severus began thrusting and all thought left his head. He moaned loudly and begged his husband to go faster, the man complied and snaked a hand in between them to grip Harry's erection.

When Harry shrieked his orgasm, he clenched down and felt Severus release inside him. At the same time, he felt something enter his mind. He nudged at it, and Severus shuddered again. He pushed a little further and his husband groaned. "Stop that Harry. It feels too good."

Harry giggled, but complied with Severus' wishes. The man pressed a kiss to his brow, then rolled off him, surprised when Harry turned with him and cuddled up against him.

"You like to be close after activities such as these then, Harry?" He asked and Harry nodded. Severus hesitated a little, then wrapped his arms around the boy. "Well, I suppose it won't hurt anyone."

They stayed that way for the rest of the night.


End file.
